Justice Evolution Supporting Characters
Supporting characters in Justice Evolution. Protagonists High Father - The leader of the New Gods. High Father assisted several children in growing bushes and told a young girl about how everything in the universe had a purpose. When Brainiac began his attack on Apokolips, Superman sent Batman, Robin, Wonder Woman, Starfire, Wolverine, Jean Grey, and Jim to New Genesis to enlist their aid. Orion believed that it was the perfect chance to launch an attack, but High Father, remembering the war, refused to attack without consulting the Source, and commanded Orion not to take action without his consent. During his communion, Darkseid used Brainiac's asteroid to attack New Genesis, and High Father ordered the city to be evacuated. Ultimately, Darkseid was killed when the asteroid self-destructed, and the threat passed. When High Father learned that Forger had given shelter to several citizens of New Genesis, he commended his mercy and placed him to a higher social status. Orion - When a controlled Superboy, Raven, Xavier, and Jean Grey attacked New Genesis, Orion called to the Justice League for help. Batman, Robin, Wonder Woman, Starfire, Wolverine, Jean, and Jim later arrived to ask for help from him when Darkseid was attacked. He confronted them shortly after they captured a pesky Lightray and confirmed that they wouldn't hurt him. Orion then learned about an attack on Apokolips and went to High Father. He then asked for a chance to end the threat of Apokolips and Darkseid, but High Father refused to act without conferring with the Source. Orion, eager to face his biological father, went to Apokolips anyway, refusing Wolverine, Jean, and Wonder Woman's objections. As he left, Batman, Wonder Woman, and Jim followed. Orion's mother box then led them to Brainiac's asteroid where it sensed Darkseid. As they entered, Orion saved Superboy from Darkseid and fought him, sarcastically asking for a hug. Though the fight did appear fairly even, Orion was eventually rendered unconscious by a bear hug from Darkseid. He was then taken back to New Genesis by Superboy as Brainiac exploded, taking Darkseid with it. Lightray - When Batman, Robin, Wonder Woman, Starfire, Wolverine, Jean Grey, and Jim came to the city looking for Orion, Lightray spotted them, initially assuming that they were Bugs. When Wonder Woman asked for Orion's location, Lightray offered to tell them if they managed to catch him (spanking Wonder Woman for added incentive). Lightray was able to fly faster than Wonder Woman, but was eventually caught when Batman and Robin threw their capes upon the young New God, only for Orion to arrive, clearly angered that his friend had been attacked. During the groups subsequent meeting with Highfather, Lightray was a silent observer. When New Genesis came under attack from Darkseid on Brainiac's asteroid, Lightray immediately sought out Highfather, who ordered an evacuation of the city. Lightray, Wolverine, and Highfather ejected together, later meeting up with the Justice League, the Titans, the X-Men and Orion. Lightray went out to search for the other citizens, but was unable to find them. Fortunately, they had been sheltered in the hive of Forger. Alfred Pennyworth - When Alfred saw Batman's new entry about the Hulk, he worried about a new behemoth until Batman pointed out that he just wanted to be left alone. Hulk/Bruce Banner - Exposed to Gamma Rays in a lab accident, Dr. Bruce Banner gained the curse of becoming the Hulk whenever he became angry or stressed. He eventually ended up at the Canada/US border when the X-Men, Liger, Rogue, and Nightcrawler, along with Superboy, Batman, and Raven, arrived. When Banner asked them to leave, Liger shoved him into a tree and threatened him as he smelled the same scent he had been following. The threat of death caused Banner to snap and turn into the Hulk. The Hulk then punched Liger several miles away. Superboy then punched Hulk several times until Hulk smashed him into the ground. He was then imprisoned by black energy from Raven as she and Nightcrawler helped the heroes escape. He then jumps off and confronts Liger again. After getting stabbed several times by Liger, Hulk beings punching Liger into the ground until Rogue grabbed his arm, and he turned back into Banner. He was then captured by Deadpool after he incapacitated everyone else. Banner is then put in a cell and is talked to by Magneto. He begs Magneto to let him go for fear of what the Hulk would do until Magneto offers him the chance to control the Hulk. Banner then enters an Enhancer and comes out the same until Magneto explains that he can transform at will. Banner then turns himself into a gray version of the Hulk. He then goes with Magneto's suggestion and stops Superboy's attack and chokes both him and Liger until he sees Rogue and Raven begin to tear up and Batman convinces him that Magneto and Grodd are using him. This anger causes the Enhancements to completely wear off and he acts like his old self again. Hulk then steps on Deadpool and tosses Sabertooth into Mystique before rushing off. During a fight with Sabertooth and Mystique, Hulk is helped by Superboy, Rogue, and Liger. He then tares off the main support pillar and uses it to punch Liger away. As the building begins to collapse, Hulk jumps out of it and continues his interrupted fight with Liger and Superboy until Rogue knocks him out again. He is then left in Michigan as the heroes return home. X-Men Iceman/Bobby Drake - When Kitty, Kurt, Rogue, and Jim arrive home from school, Bobby accidentally freezes Kitty's back pack. Later, when the Justice League arrived, Iceman confronted them with the other X-Men and asked who they were. Iceman then met the Teen Titans after Cyclops, Storm, and Beast left with the Justice League and agreed to help them in their investigations. When a brain-washed Wolverine attacked the Femme Furies, Iceman helped the other X-Men and the Titans fight them. After Wolverine recovered, Iceman went with the other X-Men and the Titans to New Genesis to help the Justice League fight a controlled Xavier and Jean Grey as well as Superboy and Raven. After everyone was freed, Iceman went home with the others to wait for Apocalypse's next move. Bobby was relaxing in the Tower and watched Jaws and Dumbo with the other Titans and the younger X-Men, flirting unsuccessfully with Blackfire, who claimed to have shoes older than him. When Amazo arrived, Iceman was scanned by him. Iceman then checks on Cyborg to make sure he's okay. Iceman's then saved when the League and the other X-Men arrive, and Batman forces Amazo away with Kryptonite after he scans most of the heroes. Iceman then recovers at the Watchtower. Iceman then went off to face Amazo when he reappeared and was trapped in a tornado he created until Xavier arrived and revealed that Luthor was using him. Amazo then flew off. Iceman then arrived in time to see Amazo spare Luthor and fly off. During a sparring match with Robin, Iceman learned about the Earth-1 super terrorist, Slade. When Bobby found out about Zod and Slade's chronotron detonator, Bobby was shocked and asked what it was. He then asked again when Starfire gave him the science nerd answer. When Raven told Iceman that it stopped time permanently, Bobby passed out. Bobby managed to recover enough to ask Beast Boy if Zod and Slade were really that bad as a team, which was a definite yes. Iceman agreed to go with the others to stop Zod and Slade's plan to use the chronotron detonator, commenting that it was a big machine and got his mouth blocked by Raven to keep him quiet for Cyborg. When the detonator prepared to activate, Iceman whined that he'd never even had a girlfriend. However the detonator proved to be a dud, and the Titans and X-Men ended up getting shot by lasers, but apparently, nothing happened. After Superboy and Liger went missing, Iceman and the others went to Powers Technologies to confront two robbers and found Superboy and Liger worked for Zod and Magneto now. After they escaped, Iceman pointed out that the Titans' lives were weird as one of their friends was de-aging from sixteen to six. Iceman then helped fight against Superboy and Liger at Wayne Enterprises, but when Iceman tried to freeze Liger, he kicked X-23 into him. Soon afterwords, he was attacked by probes until Superboy and Liger attacked Raven and Rogue. Iceman then got the probes removed by Raven and went to Zod, Slade, and Magneto's hideout to witness Zod's capture, calling it cool, and Magneto pulling the Adamantium out of Liger. She then escaped with everyone else when Slade caused the building collapse. During a party with all the heroes, Iceman thanked Captain America for his vote of confidence and belief that there was no such thing as younger heroes. Avengers Captain America/Steve Rogers - Still in cryogenic suspension following the failing of his body due to the super soldier serum, Captain America was revived following Mercy Graves discovery that Mutant blood could restabalize his system to allow it to work properly with the super soldier serum. The Mutant that gives his blood is Logan. Once Captain America wakes up, he reunites with Fury and Logan, and he also meets the X-Men, the fledgling Avengers, and the heroes of a new sister Earth, the Justice League and the Teen Titans. During a vote to decide whether the younger heroes should remain in the Mansion or defend Earth-1 from Zod, Captain America voted for the younger heroes to defend Earth-1 from Zod as he believed there was no such thing as Jr. Heroes, and his side won the vote. Captain America then agreed to lead the Avengers and went with the League, the Avengers, and the X-Men to Red Skull's castle to rescue Kelly and defeat Red Skull. On the way, Captain America questioned Batman's outfit and agreed to tell Flash how he met the Red Skull. In 1944, Captain America was sent to stop the SS scientist, Red Skull, from developing Project Hydra, which would create a Captain America for Germany that would be nothing more than a slave. Captain America was teamed up with Logan for the mission. Once they met Red Skull, Captain America scoffed at Red Skull's idea of a perfect world order as a simple dictatorship and declared that they would stop him. Red Skull then caused the room they were in to explode, and Captain America was saved from being crushed by Logan, and he learned of Logan's healing abilities and three bone claws in each of his knuckles. Captain America then agreed to keep Logan's secret and together, they stooped Project Hydra, though Red Skull still escaped. At Red Skull's castle, Captain America was wowed by the Justice League, particularly Hawkgirl. Captain America then met Red Skull again and commented on how the years hadn't been kind to him. Once the heroes dealt with Red Skull's robot Nazis, Captain America used his Shield to knock Red Skull down and prepared to send him to jail. Captain America then returned to the Tower with the other heroes to learn that the Titans and younger X-Men had stopped Zod, Slade, and Magneto. He then assured Iceman that his support of the younger heroes was no problem. Iron Man/Tony Stark - Shortly after the two Earths merged, Stark proposed a joint project with LexCorp, under Mercy Graves, which she agreed to. He also asked for her help in Project Avengers in finding a cure for Captain America. When Mercy exclaimed that she may have found one, Stark told her to come to SHIELD. Shortly after this, Tony Stark arrived in his hero identity of Iron Man at the Mansion with Nick Fury, Mercy Graves, and Black Widow. Iron Man then introduced himself to Batman and Superman. During a vote to decide what the younger heroes should remain in the Mansion or defend Earth-1 from Zod, Iron Man voted for the younger heroes to defend Earth-1, and his side won the vote. Iron Man then went with the League, the Avengers, and the X-Men to Red Skull's castle to rescue Kelly and defeat Red Skull and announced to the heroes when they arrived. Once they confronted Red Skull, Iron Man warned Red Skull to stop before things got ugly. Iron Man then ordered Black Widow to take Fury to the Blackbird during the fight between Red Skull's Nazi robots and the heroes, which they won. Iron Man then returned to the Tower with the other heroes to learn that the Titans and younger X-Men had stopped Zod, Slade, and Magneto. Black Widow/Natashia Romanov - A former KGB agent who decided to work with SHIELD. She joined the Avengers and went to the Mansion with them when Kelly got kidnapped and recruited the help of the X-Men and the Justice League, and she's impressed when she finds out about Superman and Superboy's x-ray vision when they see her through a door. During a vote to decide whether the younger heroes should remain in the Mansion or defend Earth-1 from Zod, Black Widow voted for the younger heroes to remain in the Mansion but lost the vote. Black Widow then went with the League, the Avengers, and the X-Men to Red Skull's castle to rescue Kelly and defeat Red Skull, and Black Widow was assigned to take Kelly to the Blackbird while the others defeated Red Skull. Black Widow then returned to the Tower with the other heroes to learn that the Titans and younger X-Men had stopped Zod, Slade, and Magneto. Nick Fury - The Director of SHIELD. Nick Fury worked with Tony Stark (Iron Man) on Project Avengers and assigned Mercy Graves to find a way to revive Captain America. Fury eventually learned that Mutant Blood was the cure and approached the Mansion following Kelly's kidnapping by Red Skull when the Justice League and the Teen Titans were also there. Fury then explained the way to cure Captain America, and Wolverine volunteered his blood. Once Captain America was revived and informed on the situation, Fury advised that the younger X-Men and Titans go to Earth-1 and defend it from Zod, which he defended with the fact that Red Skull's arrival changed the game as they needed all available of-age heroes with them, and the younger heroes had problems of their own. Once a vote was cast with the young heroes being able to go, Fury joked about Captain America throwing kids into the fray, which prompted Captain America to voice the fact that there are no Jr. Heroes. Fury then chuckled at Flash's idea that the name Avengers was lame. Mercy Graves - Taking over LexCorp following Luthor's imprisonment. When Lex asked for her help repairing his power suit, the only thing protecting him from his Kryptonite cancer, she refused at first, still angry over being left for dead in the fight with Brainiac, but she does help once he begins choking her. Although the Justice League, the Teen Titans, and the X-Men were searching for Luthor, she concealed his whereabouts and continued to aid him, though reluctantly. Even as she did so, he taunted her, saying she couldn't resist the attractions of his power and intelligence (implying that at some point in the past their relationship was more than platonic). But after he was humiliated by the android Amazo and sent back to prison, he called her on the phone, demanding that she obtain lawyers and medical experts for him. She coldly hung up on him. She then got a call from Tony Stark and agreed to help him with Project Avengers as she stumbled over some notes and stated she might have found a cure. She was then told to go to SHIELD. She was then hung up on and remarked on how her new attraction was as rude as Lex even though he was a good guy. Mercy then informed SHIELD Director Nick Fury that Mutant blood could stabilize Captain America's DNA and stop the super soldier serum's negative affects. She also witnessed Captain America's revival at the Mansion. Antagonists Luminus - Luminus was part of a mass breakout from Stryker's, along with Firefly, Volcana, Solomon Grundy, and Copperhead. He was pursued through an oil refinery by Hawkgirl, and lured her into a hard-light trap made of shrinking walls, causing her to panic before Superman rescued her. Cornered by Flash, Nightcrawler, and Beast Boy, Luminus attacked them with a horde of hard-light doppelgangers, until Superman arrived and used his x-ray vision to identify the real Luminus, allowing Hawkgirl to knock him out. He was returned to Stryker's. Volcana/Claire Selton - During a mass break-out in Stryker's, she teamed up with Firefly. After destroying a car, they were confronted by Batman, Robin, Green Lantern, Raven, Wolverine, Gambit, and Liger. She then rebuked Gambit's flirts and fought Robin, Gambit and Liger to a since she generated too much heat to touch, and freezing her hands didn't stop her pyrokinesis. However, they were trapped by Green Lantern in an energy bubble that they foolishly tried to burn their way through, depleting their oxygen and asphyxiating themselves into unconsciousness. Firefly/Garfield Lynns - Due to prison overcrowding issues at Stonegate Penitentiary, Firefly was transferred to Stryker's in Metropolis. A prison riot soon after, allowed several super villains to escape. Firefly was paired with Volcana, with whom he shared a casual interest in. The super villains caught the attention of the Justice League, the Teen Titans, and the X-Men. Batman, Robin, Green Lantern John Stewart, Raven, Wolverine, Gambit, and Liger arrived to confront the pair as Volcana attacked a Metropolis Special Crimes Unit detachment. Firefly attacked Batman (due to their long standing feud) and Wolverine before Stewart trapped Firefly and Volcana in a ring construct in an effort to render their namesakes useless. However, both fought anyways and exhausted the trapped oxygen. Firefly and the rest of the super villains were recaptured and returned to Stryker's. Granny Goodness - When Darkseid brings Wolverine to Apokolips, Granny Goodness restrains him and is told by Darkseid to give him a re-education. She then brain-washed Wolverine into believing that he grew up on Apokolips as Darkseid's friend and was a leader of the Femme Furies. Kalibrak - Kalibrak led the attack against Brainiac and Apocalypse when they attacked, and he was one of the few survivors of Apocalypse's counter-attack. Lashina - One of the Femme Furies. After Wolverine's reprogramming, she and Wolverine were in a relationship. She then went to Earth to fight the Teen Titans and the X-Men. Lashina then attacked Kitty before a recovered Wolverine knocks her out with a punch to the gut. Stompa - One of the Femme Furies. She then went to Earth to fight the Teen Titans and the X-Men. Stompa then attacked Kitty before Rogue touched her face and knocked her out by absorbing her life-force. Mad Harriet - One of the Femme Furies. She then went to Earth to fight the Teen Titans and the X-Men. Mad Harriet then attacked Jim before he used his claws to stab her in the chest. Amazo - Amazo was found by Lex Luthor, when looking for Professor Ivo to repair his battle-suit. As soon as Luthor realized that the android was capable of duplicating the Justice League, the Teen Titans, and the X-Men's powers, he took advantage of the android's naivety and tried to pit him against the heroes by saying that they killed his father/creator, Professor Ivo. Amazo went to Jump City to face the Titans and the younger members of the X-Men. After scanning them, he knocked away Superboy, knocked out Blackfire with his own yellow Star Bolts, as well as firing lasers at Starfire and Robin. He then stabbed Liger in the gut with his claws. When Raven tried to attack him, Amazo released a stronger version of her powers. He also turned into a t-rex to scare Beast Boy off before blasting Cyborg away with his own proton canon. Amazo then tried to do the same thing to Rogue before Liger stopped him. Amazo then put Rogue in a choke hold when she attacked him. When the Justice League and several other X-Men arrived, Flash tied a blindfold over Amazo's eyes, so he destroyed the blindfold with Gambit's powers and scanned Flash and the other just arrived heroes, but he also absorbed their weaknesses, which Batman exploited by pulling out a piece of Kryptonite. Amazo then retreated. Amazo then reported the failure to Luthor and also explained that he was developing emotions and personality, shown when he flirts and later shouts at Mercy. He then went off to fight them again. Amazo then went to fight the heroes again in Metropolis and absorbed their remaining powers. Following that, Amazo was about to finish them off when Professor Charles Xavier arrived. Xavier then caused Amazo to question his trust for Luthor, and Amazo easily realized that Luthor was using him. He then flew off to end Luthor. At first, he confused an eighteen-year-old who looked like Luthor for him until he got a good look at him. Amazo then confronted Luthor just as Luthor put on his armor. At this point, Luthor used a kill switch to detonate a bomb at the base of the android's brain. However, having duplicated J'onn's powers, Amazo could now regenerate himself. The disgruntled android turned against Luthor, tore his battle-suit apart, and only ceased to kill him when the terrified Luthor pleaded for mercy. Upon realizing that he had nothing left to learn from Earth, Amazo gazed upon the cosmos and evolved into a gold version of himself, and departed to explore the Universe. Dr. Destiny/John Dee - John Dee was a low-level LexCorp employee who was found guarding smuggled weapons in a company's warehouse, after a sweep by the Justice League. He was arrested and sent to Stryker's Island. There, he volunteered as a test subject for an experimental ESP machine dubbed the Materioptikon. Though he was outwardly a model prisoner, on good terms with the warden and guards, Dee harbored an inferiority complex and developed a strong desire to become powerful enough to defeat the Justice League and their allies, the Teen Titans and the X-Men, and win the admiration of every super-villain. When his parole was denied and his wife Penny announced she had found someone else, Dee was pushed over the edge. During a prison mutiny, Dee sneaked into the doctor's lab and exposed himself to the full power of the ESP machine. At first, it drove him into a catatonic state, but when he woke up, it gave him full extra-sensory power. Then, he escaped prison and went after Penny. He got inside her dreams and dubbed himself Doctor Destiny, right before mentally torturing her into insanity (which ended up killing her). On the other hand, his and Penny's daughter Natalie was put in a Utopian dream state, making her sleep peacefully. Then, Dr. Destiny pierced the dreams of Flash, Superman, John Stewart and Hawkgirl. He trapped each once of them in their dreams, playing out their deepest fears. J'onn J'onzz telepathically rescued his teammates one by one (except for Hawkgirl), and together they sparred Doctor Destiny in their dreamscapes. Meanwhile, John Dee was tracked down by Batman in the same LexCorp warehouse where he had been caught before. When he found himself unable to overpower Batman's mind, Dee attempted to inject him with a sedative. Instead, he accidentally injected himself with an overdose and was trapped in his own dreams. Red Skull '''- An SS scientist during World War II. He worked on Project Hydra, which copied the Super Soldier Serum but took away free will. When Captain America and Logan arrived to stop him, Red Skull defended his actions by explaining that the world was chaotic, and he was simply trying to bring order to it. When Captain America and Logan refused to listen, he tried to destroy them by destroying the room they were in, but both survived and stopped Skull, though they escaped. Several years later, Red Skull kidnapped Senator Kelly for ransom, but he was confronted by Captain America again, this time accompanied by the Avengers, the X-Men, and the Justice League. Red Skull then unleashed several robots and shot Kelly, but Jean Grey saved Kelly, the heroes destroyed his robots, and Captain America incapacitated Red Skull, and he was imprisoned. '''Mr. Sinister - Apocalypse's disciple. He was in favor of the idea that Adamantium could endure Darkseid's Omega Beam. Sinister then introduced himself to Brainiac as a seeker of knowledge who wants to see what works and if it can be made better when they started working together for the coming battle. During the fight at Brainiac's asteroid, Mr. Sinister shot Raven unconscious when she was holding Darkseid captive. Following this, he took blood samples from Superman, Superboy, Martian Manhunter, Hawkgirl, Beast Boy, Raven, Cyclops, Nightcrawler, and Rogue. He then departed to await Apocalypse's word to create the army he and Darkseid were planning to make, but this plan was apparently stopped when Jim and Rogue sealed Apocalypse back into the Eye of Ages, and Darkseid died when Brainiac exploded. Injustice Gang Solomon Grundy - In John Dee's dream, Grundy liked John and patted his back, a little too hard. During a mass break-out from Stryker's, Grundy left with Copperhead. After running through several corridors, Grundy pulled Copperhead one way, and they ended up in front of several MPD men. Grundy then charged at the police men. Superman, Superboy, and Wonder Woman went to fight him, but Grundy smashed Superman with an armored car before pounding Superboy down. After Gambit arrives and blows Grundy back with a few cards, Grundy charges at Gambit before he's flipped over by Wonder Woman. After knocking all the heroes down once more, Superman and Martian Manhunter punch Grundy into the air, knocking him out. Copperhead - Copperhead escaped Stryker's with Solomon Grundy and tried to direct him to a safe way out before Grundy pulled him the other way. When they confronted the police, Copperhead quietly retreated. Once Hawkgirl arrived, Copperhead jumped on her and ordered her to fly him away, or he'd kill her. After she flew up, she stopped since if Copperhead killed her, he'd die from the fall. Copperhead was then knocked out by Green Lantern and caught by Hawkgirl. Government 'Mayor Edward Kelly '- Shortly after the two Earths were merged, the new Mayor Kelly of Bayville was kidnapped by Red Skull. When the Justice League, the Avengers, and the X-Men arrived to save him, Kelly was shot by Red Skull before having the wound clotted by Jean's telekinesis, but he tried to shove Superman away and shouted at Flash before he was taken to the Blackbird by Black Widow. Category:Justice Evolution Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters